A Love Story
by Jazzy1051
Summary: A Story about Amy rose being kidnapped by another person, But instead of Sonic saving the day it will be Silver and Shadow saving the day, with the others. A love triangle of Shadow Silver and Amy, who will she choose
1. The Kidnapping

It was a cloudy day in the town of Station Square, water started to drip from the sky and dropping on the roof of houses. A pink hedgehog was just watching it as if it were television, she was waiting for her best friend Silver the Hedgehog, they were were going to go to the movies but Silver was running late. It has been a couple of hours and Amy grew tired of watching the rain and decided to take a nap.

She lied down on her bed when suddenly she heard a noise coming from her front yard. She grabbed a baseball bat and headed for the door. "Maybe it might be Silver, maybe im just over reacting" she said and put the baseball bat away and open the door slowly. Soon she saw a figure but couldn't recognized who is was."Silver is that you" she said, squinting her eyes.

"No but i would want to know what your name is?" the figure said was he kneed down and kissed her hand then smiled because he saw that she was blushing. " I am A-Amy Rose" she said with slight embarrassment. "Who are you" she said as he stood up, "Me, well you can call me Scourge my dear" He said smirking. "Oh that's a nice name" She said, as he came closer to her and pulled her wrist making her very close to him "Not as nice nice as yours" he said, as he was lifting up her arm touching her chin and pulling closer to him, making them kiss.

Amy was shocked she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to kiss back because she didn't love this guy, so she fainted. Scourge was shocked by her actions but he wasn't planing of taking care of her, the reason why he came was because he has always loved her but she didn't know who he is, he has been stalking her since she met Silver, he always wished that he would just beat up Silver for just talking to her but since he escaped from jail, he has been on the run since. So he just picked her up bridal style and left to his secret liar with a smirk on his face.

**Sorry if it was short. Please review and favorite if you like so far i will be continuing.**


	2. Something Important

Just when the green hedgehog had left, another hedgehog appeared on her door step, it was Silver the hedgehog. He had just got to her house with a smile and some roses to give to her for the movies hopping that she will be glad. He walked onto the porch with a curious face, the door was wide open, _Should i go in or should i stay here_ he said to himself, so he tooked a step forward, looking around for Amy."Amy are you ready to go to the movies" he said.

He looked every where in her house but no Amy, then he was getting ready to leave when he saw a gold locket on the floor Shadow had given for her birthday. He picked it up from the floor and check if she had her cell phone in her house because i remember something important from the birthday party.

_Flashback_

Normal P.O.V

It was Amy's 16th birthday and everyone was there Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Vecter, Charmy, Espio, and even Shadow. Everyone was having a great time, talking, eating and dancing. Silver had gotten her movie tickets so they could go see the movies together, Sonic got Amy a picture of himself giving her a thumbs up and winking at the same time, in return she gave him a hug, i saw him blush a bit. Tails gave her an iPod touch since he didn't have the money to buy one, he made her one instead.

Cream got Amy a scarf, that looked like she could wear it during Christmas. Knuckles and Rouge gave her a iTunes gift card since they were still on earth. Team Chaotix gave her their business card with their phone number just in case something happen. Shadow was last at giving her something, he gave her a a gold locket with a picture of him and her on each side, but what made her really happy was he was smiling, and never smiles he smirks but that doesn't really count. She had given him a long hug in return, with tears running down her face and Shadow hugged backed enjoying the embrace then after that everyone left and she had a good night.


End file.
